This invention has particular but not exclusive application to doll-like figures of substantial height, for example 12" or higher, as for example, the height of a small child, that are life-like in appearance, with heads sculpted of clay. Such dolls are usually one of a kind "artist" dolls, that in today's market command prices on the order of several thousands of dollars. It is highly desirable that the various elements of the figure be reasonably to scale. It is also desirable that the figure be displayed upright, that is, supported on two feet, although the figure need not be erect, but can also assume a crouching or forward or backward leaning pose. The need to keep the various parts of the figure in scale precludes the use of grossly over-sized feet or foreshortened legs, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,093, and 5,224,896. At the same time, because of their value, and the fact that the heads are made of clay which may be porcelain or other medium such as resin that can be sculpted (molded or modeled) and permanently set, and are thus easily broken, figures of the type to which this invention is directed are now generally mounted on a base or supported by an external stand.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a self-supporting "top-heavy" figure which is posable, and in which the feet are substantially in proportion to the body of the figure.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.